Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-8k - 2}{k + 1} \div \dfrac{1}{10}$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{-8k - 2}{k + 1} \times \dfrac{10}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(-8k - 2) \times 10} {(k + 1) \times 1}$ $a = \dfrac{-80k - 20}{k + 1}$